kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 561
' Summary The disciples of Katsujinken and Satsujinken face off at the waterfall and Mildred's disciple shoots two arrows, disarming and injuring a government soldier. The Shinpaku Alliance takes cover behind rocks to guard against the long-range attacks as the disciples of Yami jump down and prepare to attack. Siegfried calls out to Niijima, who tells Kenichi and Miu that they'll take advantage of the commotion and move on ahead. Kenichi rejects the idea as he doesn't want to abandon his friends but Niijima reminds him of their purpose of disabling the missile base. Niijima adds that the captains of the Shinpaku Alliance have talked about this prior to the battle and they encourage Kenichi to advance. Kenichi, MIu, and Niijima run into the forest to take cover as the other Katsujinken disciples charge in towards the battle. At the masters' battlefield, Mihai Știrbey nurses the attack he received from Kensei Ma and comments that he would have been defeated were if not for an anti-shock plate he was wearing under his clothes. He contemplates jumping into Kensei Mai's battle with Marmaduke for revenge but he notices Akira Hongō merely observing the battles. Știrbey mocks Hongo's sense of chivalry and intrudes on the fight between Sakaki and Cyril Rahman. Știrbey aims to sever Sakaki's arm but he parries the strike, catching Știrbey off-guard. Akisame and Edeltraft exchange poetic verses while fighting and Kensei Ma comments on its nonsensical nature as he is battling with Marmaduke. Apachai guards against an attack from Agaard, who realizes that Apachai's injury from their previous battle is not completely healed. Știrbey tells Agaard that he'll take over if Agaard does not feel like fighting, jumping in and slashing Apachai. Știrbey comments that he has met another grim reaper and is amazed that Apachi has survived so long with his kind-hearted personality. Agaard stands down and Apachai warns him that Știrbey is a horrible grim reaper and they prepare to fight. Știrbey lays the blame on the Katsujinken masters, who have no chance of winning in such an unbalanced battle. Hongō looks at Sakaki and realizes that all the fighting is a diversion and he runs to leave the battlefield. Știrbey joins him and Mikumo asks where the two are going. Știrbey answers that they are heading for the base and Mikumo is caught off-guard and has her clothes grazed (causing Kensei Ma to be distracted and attacked by Rin and Marmaduke). Kenichi, Miu, and Niijima arrive at the missile base and Kenichi is awed by the prospect of making their way inside. Miu reassures him that they'll do what they can and they advance and knock out the soldiers guarding the entrance. Another soldier shows up and prepares to shoot at them but is knocked out by Satomi Kajima, who has been waiting for them. He introduces himself as the One Shadow's Yomi and tells them that he knows a much safer route to get into the base. Miu and Kenichi have their misgivings of following him but Kajima reminds them that Shigure is also inside the base and they follow him. Making their way inside the base, Kenichi asks Kajima if this is a trap and Kajima laughs and responds that Kenichi really is interesting. Characters that Appeared *'Mildred's Disciple' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Kisara Nanjō' *'Yui Sayama' *'Hyōgo Itō' *'Shōgo Kitsukawa' *'Chikage Kushinada' *'Rachel Stanley' *'Raki's Disciple' *'Siegmarigen' *'Edeltraft's Disciple' *'Ikki Takeda' *'Miu Furinji' *'Hibiki Kugenin' *'Kaname Kugatachi' *'Chiaki Yūma' *'Kōzō Ukita' *'Asuka Akatsuki' *'Tirawit Kokin' *'Natsu Tanimoto' *'Marmaduke's Disciple' *'Rin's Disciple' *'Boris Ivanov' *'Ethan Stanley' *'Isshinsai Ogata' *'James Shiba' *'Cyril Rahman' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Mihai Știrbey' *'Ma Kensei' *'Marmaduke Brown' *'Akira Hongō' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Edeltraft von Schiller' *'Sōgetsu Ma' *'Agaard Jum Sai' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Mikumo Kushinada' *'Kagerō Kii' *'Raki Hoshinano' *'Danki Kugatachi' *'Rin Tachibana' *'Satomi Kajima''' Trivia *From their conversation it seems Apachai and Mihai Știrbey have met before. In Battle 399 a silhouette of a scythe wielder is seen when Agaard observes that Apachai has fought against many opponents on his path towards Katsujinken. Navigation Category:Chapters